The Sweetest Story in Winter
by Himekazeera
Summary: Pertemuan sederhana diakhir musim dingin membawa cerita baru bagi keduanya, entah cerita itu akan berakhir bahagia seperti dalam dongen Cinderella, atau malah berakhir menyedihkan seperti little mermaid...


The Sweetest Story in Winter : Wake up ! My Sleeping Handsome

Pertemuan sederhana diakhir musim dingin membawa cerita baru bagi keduanya, entah cerita itu akan berakhir bahagia seperti dalam dongen Cinderella, atau malah berakhir menyedihkan seperti little mermaid...

Written For Sweetest December Event

Sasuhina – Fantasy – Romance – Mediev

 **Wake up ! My Sleeping Handsome**

 **Naruto belonging Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

 **Princess Disney belonging Walt Disney**

 **Rate T**

 **Don't Like Don't Comment**

 **Written For Sweetest December Event**

 _Mansion Hyuuga, in a morning..._

 ** _Prang..._**

Bunyi pecahan keramik memecahkan keheningan pada sebuah kamar di mansion Hyuuga. Sang hime memegang sebuah nampan sebagai tameng nya. Pelayan yang berdiri di dekatnya hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan sedih tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Berhenti memecahkan barang-barangku, nyonya tiri !" Pekik Hinata sambil melayangkan tatapan kesal pada sang bibi Mei Terumi.

"Barang-baranmu ? ini rumahku, Hi-na-ta. Jadi semua barang-barang yang ada disini adalah milikku." Balasnya setengah mendesis.

"Rumahmu ? sejak kapan ? ya ampun nyonya tiri, sebaiknya kau segera bangun sebelum aku benar-benar meminta nii-san dan tou-san untuk mengusirmu dari rumah ini."

"Sebelum mereka mengusirku, aku akan mengusirmu terlebih dahulu." Mei pun melemparkan sebuah gelas keramik antik ke atas lantai, beberapa pecahan keramik mengenai kaki mulus sang hime Hyuuga.

"Aw..." Hinata meringis pelan sambil mengelap darah yang mulai menetes dari betisnya.

"Dasar putri manja ! tergores sedikit sudah menangis." Nada mencemooh dari mulut Mei.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mu, nyonya tiri ?"

Mei menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, "Terima lamaran dari Naruto dan semua nya beres." Ujarnya sambil mengedigkan bahunya.

Hinata menatap dongkol pada Mei, "Kenapa bukan Saara yang menerima lamaran itu ? kenapa harus aku ?"

"Karena putriku akan menikah dengan pangeran impiannya, pangeran Uchiha." Ujar Mei dengan bangga.

"Aku lebih yakin jika dia akan menikah dengan bastard prince dari pada seorang pangeran Uchiha." Hinata pun melangkah melewati Mei sambil mengambil busurnya dan pergi meninggalkan mansion.

Hinata menghela napas berat sesaat setelah keluar dari gerbang mansion, apa hidupnya akan terus seperti ini ? diatur oleh seorang bibi menyebalkan. Dia adalah hime dari keluarga Hyuuga sang earl di Konoha. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memperbaiki kimononya untuk menutupi luka pada kakinya.

Hinata adalah putri bungsu dari keluarga Hyuuga, yang tidak lain adalah tangan kanan keluarga kerajaan Uchiha. Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu akibat sakit keras. Sang ayah menenggelamkan diri dalam kesibukan mengurus tanah di Konoha, sedangkan sang kakak menjadi samurai di kastil Uchiha. Hiashi mempercayai Mei terumi dan putrinya Saara untuk menjaga Hinata selama ia dan Neji pergi.

Namun kenyataannya bukan menjaga Hinata, mereka malah menyiksa batin Hinata.

Hinata berjalan menuju perpustakaan Konoha, orang-orang menyapanya di sepanjang jalan. Ketika memasuki perpustakan, ia melihat tiga orang sedang duduk sambil membicarakan sesuatu. "Hey, pak tua di ujung desa bilang, dia bertemu dengan iblis di hutan timur..." bisik seorang ibu-ibu berambut gelap.

"Benarkah ? bagaimana rupa iblis itu ?" balas si ibu berambut putih.

"Tubuhnya tinggi, matanya berwarna aneh..." ujar seorang laki-laki berambut coklat.

"Isssh dasar tukang gosip." Ujar Hinata tanpa sadar, dalam hati Hinata tersenyum menyadari siapa yang sedang orang-orang itu bicarakan. Pasti dia kembali dianggap iblis oleh orang-orang yang datang ke hutan.

Setelah mendapatkan buku yang di perlukan, Hinata pun keluar dari perpustakaan meninggalkan orang-orang yang sedang bergosip tentang Dia. Baru saja Hinata melangkah keluar, seorang laki-laki berpenampilan sedikit urakan dengan rambut berwarna orange menyala berjalan mendekatinya.

Hinata berniat untuk berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri, namun sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Dan terjadi lagi... batin Hinata mengeluh.

"Kau akan pergi kemana, Hime sayang ?" bau alkohol menguar dari mulut sang pria.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto, aku bukan kekasihmu jadi hentikan panggilan itu."

"Ya ampun kau ketus sekali sayang... kau benar, kau bukan kekasihku tapi kau calon istriku..." Naruto hendak menyentuh pipi Hinata, namun Hinata menepisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Hentikan bualanmu Naruto, aku harus pergi." Hinata melepaskan cekalan Naruto pada lengannya.

"Baiklah...baiklah... kita akan berkencan setelah kau kembali..." gumam Naruto.

Kimono putih Hinata berkelebat tertiup angin, saat ini Hinata duduk di atas batu besar di tengah hutan, ia mulai mengarahkan anak panahnya pada seekor burung di atas pohon.

 ** _Srak..._**

Burung itu pun terkena anak panah Hinata dan jatuh diatas tanah. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki mengenakan jubah berwarna coklat dengan kain hitam yang menutupi keningnya muncul dari balik semak-semak, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah kusanagi.

"Kemampuan memanahmu semakin baik, mungkin nanti kau bisa memanah orang dengan kemampuan mu itu." Sasuke mengeluarkan burung yang Hinata panah dari jubahnya.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi ucapan laki-laki tersebut, "Itu berkat kau, Kyou. Jika kau tidak mengajariku cara memanah, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa memanah. Dan sepertinya aku bisa memanah sang nyonya tiri dengan busurku."

Sasuke tersenyum sekilas mendengar panggilan Kyou dari Hinata. Sasuke pun menaruh burung tersebut di bawah batu tempat Hinata duduk. "Kau terlihat kesal, apa ada masalah ?"

Hinata kembali tersenyum lalu melompat dari atas batu dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke. "Nyonya tiri itu kembali berulah, Lalu Naruto mencegatku saat aku keluar dari perpustakaan."

"Hn, begitu."

"Hanya itu respon mu ? isssh aku menyesal sudah berbicara denganmu." Hinata pun berusaha turun dari pangkuan Sasuke.

Sasuke pun melepaskan Hinata dan membiarkannya duduk didekat pohon yang tidak jauh dari posisinya. "Aku heran kenapa bibimu senang sekali mengurusi hidupmu." Ujar Sasuke.

"Entahlah, dia merasa memiliki hak untuk mengatur hidupku, padahal otou-san pun tidak mengatur hidupku."

"Dan... ulah apa lagi yang dia buat hingga hime ku kesal seperti ini ?" goda Sasuke yang sukses menampilkan rona merah pada wajah Hinata.

"Jangan menggodaku Kyou-kun... Dia meminta ku untuk menerima lamaran dari Naruto, kau tahu sendiri jika Naruto bertingkah layaknya Gaston dalam cerita Beauty and the beast."

"Lalu kau akan menjadi Belle ? lalu aku akan kau jadi kan apa ? the beast ?" Sasuke merangkul bahu kanan Hinata.

"Kau terlalu tampan untuk menjadi beast, Kyou-kun." Hinata mengusap pelan tangan Sasuke yang berada pada bahunya.

"Benarkah ? padahal orang-orang di desamu menyebutku iblis..."

Hinata terkikik pelan, "Jadi benar kau bertemu dengan kakek Jiraya di hutan timur ?"

Sasuke menggedigkan bahunya, "Entahlah aku tidak kenal, padahal niatku baik ingin membantunya membawa kayu bakar. Tapi dia malah menyebutku iblis dan berlari meninggalkanku."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kiri Hinata, "Dulu aku sempat berpikir jika aku akan menjadi seorang putri seperti di dongeng yang pernah kaa-san ceritakan padaku. Dan itu memang menjadi Cinderella yang di siksa oleh seorang bibi yang kejam. Lalu dikejar oleh seorang preman seperti Belle. Selanjutnya apa yang menantiku ? aku memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan es ?"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan mendengarkan gerutuan Hinata, "Lalu kau ingin aku menjadi pangeran dalam dongeng ?"

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak perlu menjadi pangeran, cukup menjadi Kyousuke."

Sebuah cubitan kecil hinggap pada hati Sasuke, namun ia mengabaikannya. "Benarkah ? kemarin aku menemukan sebuah tempat bagus, kau ingin mengunjunginya ?" Hinata mengangguk, Sasuke pun bangkit dan membantu Hinata berdiri.

Pertemuan pertama mereka terjadi di akhir musim dingin setahun yang lalu. Hinata yang kalap akibat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari sang bibi dan putrinya pergi ke hutan timur, disana terdapat sebuah jurang besar tempat orang-orang bunuh diri.

Namun belum sempat Hinata melompat ke dalam jurang, Sasuke datang dan menyelamatkannya. Sasuke adalah seorang pangeran dari kerajaan Uchiha, dia dikutuk oleh penyihir Kaguya beberapa saat setelah kelahirannya. Sasuke akan mati terluka di istana tepat pada bulan desember ditahun yang sama saat dia berusia 23 tahun. Atas saran sang ibu, Sasuke pun mulai berkelana saat berusia 22 tahun, dan hanya sesekali kembali ke istana. Meskipun para peri hutan sudah meringankan kutukan tersebut, namun ibu Sasuke tetap mencemaskannya.

Dan dari pertemuan sederhana disaat genting itulah persahabatan Hinata dan Sasuke dimulai. Hinata sering pergi menemuinya di hutan selatan dan membawakannya makan siang, dan Sasuke mengajarkan berbagai teknik bertarung pada Hinata. Sampai saat ini Sasuke belum memberitahu nama aslinya pada Hinata, dia tidak ingin Hinata menjauhinya karena ia seorang pangeran.

Waktu terasa berjalan cepat bagi keduanya, hingga saat pertengahan musim panas, tepat pada hari ulang tahun Sasuke ke 23. Sasuke menyatakan perasaanya pada Hinata.

Sasuke enggan memberitahu Hinata tentang kutukan itu, dia tidak ingin melihat air mata dari mata lavender Hinata. Namun cepat atau lambat Hinata akan mengetahuinya karena saat ini sudah memasuki pertengahan bulan Desember. Dan sebentar lagi kutukan itu akan dimulai.

Mata Hinata berbinar melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Sebuah air terjun dengan bebatuan berwarna hijau dan pemandangan hutan pinus disekitarnya menambah keindahan air terjun tersebut. Air terjun tersebut adalah air panas dari salah satu gunung api aktif di pinggiran hutan Konoha.

"Kau menyukainya ?" Hinata mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hanya sungai ini yang tidak membeku di pertengahan bulan Desember."

"Ini menakjubkan, aku ingin berenang."

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah batu besar yang tidak jauh darinya, "Kau bisa mengganti bajumu disana." Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan mendekati batu tersebut.

Sasuke melepaskan jubah coklatnya beserta baju dan celana panjangnya. Sasuke sengaja tidak melepaskan ikatan pada kepalanya agar rambut mencuat miliknya tidak di kenali oleh penduduk Konoha dan juga untuk menutupi luka pada dahinya.

Hinata muncul dari balik batu besar tempatnya berganti baju dengan mengenakan kain hitam yang melilit dari atas lutut hingga batas dada, rambut Hinata yang tergerai tiba-tiba di sanggul tinggi.

Sasuke dengan susah payah meneguk ludahnya melihat penampilan Hinata saat ini.

Tahan Sasuke...tahan... batin sasuke mengingatkan

"Kenapa ikat kepalamu tidak dilepas, Kyou-kun ?"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menyentuh ikat kepalanya, "Ah aku tidak ingin kau melihat luka pada dahiku..."

Hinata melangkah mendekati Sasuke lalu menyentuh ikat kepala Sasuke, "Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki luka pada dahimu."

Jantung Sasuke berdetak tidak beraturan, napasnya terasa berat menyadari posisinya dengan Hinata yang benar-benar, menguntungkan (?) "Bukankah kau ingin berenang ?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap pelan punggung tangan Hinata yang berada pada dahinya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Tapi aku ingin kau turun terlebih dahulu ke dalam air..."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa harus aku ?"

Hinata memasang wajah berpikir, "Karena aku ingin." Sebuah senyuman jahil hinggap pada wajah Hinata.

"Tapi aku ingin kau lebih dahulu," Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style lalu melemparkan Hinata ke tengah kolam yang berada dibawah air terjun. Sasuke terkekeh pelan setelah berhasil menjahili kekasihnya. Namun kekehan Sasuke terhenti saat ia menyadari bahwa Hinata belum juga muncul dari dasar kolam.

Dengan panik Sasuke melangkah mendekati salah satu batu di dekat kolam tersebut, Sasuke yakin sudah memeriksa kolam tersebut kemarin. Tidak ada batu tajam atau apapun hal yang dapat membahayakan kekasihnya. Selain itu kolam itu dalamnya tidak lebih dari satu setengah meter, Sasuke yakin Hinata tidak akan tenggelam.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan keluar dari belakang kaki Sasuke, karena pertahanan Sasuke sedang lengah, dengan mudahnya tangan tersebut menarik Sasuke kedalam kolam.

"Bagaimana Kyou-kun ?" tanya Hinata disertai senyuman jahil pada wajahnya sesaat setelah kepala Sasuke muncul ke permukaan air.

"Kau curang..." ujar Sasuke setengah merajuk.

"Benarkah ?" Hinata kembali tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil melangkah mendekati Sasuke, "Kau lebih curang melemparkanku ke kolam, bagaimana jika aku mati tenggelam ?"

Sasuke mendekatkan diri lalu memeluk pinggang Hinata, "Kau tidak akan mati tenggelam, hime. Aku sudah memastikan semuanya aman untukmu, dan jikapun kau mati aku akan bersedia menukar jiwaku untukmu."

Rona merah menyebar tak terkendali pada wajah Hinata, sudah hampir setahun bersama tetapi Hinata tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan rayuan Sasuke yang terdengar lebih nyata dibandingkan rayuan-rayuan para pangeran dalam buku yang sering ia baca. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyou-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Aku seribu kali lebih mencintaimu." Sasuke pun mendaratkan kecupan manis pada bibir Hinata. "Hime, berjanjilah... jika suatu saat kau mengetahui semua kebenaran tentang diriku, jangan pernah berniat untuk langsung meninggalkanku. Setidaknya berikan aku alasan yang pasti jika kau akan meninggalkanku..." Sasuke berujar dengan lirih.

Hinata sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Kyou-kun..."

"Kau hanya perlu berjanji, hime. Untuk ku..." mata Sasuke menatap tepat pada mata pearl Hinata seolah dapat menembus kedalam jiwa Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah." Ujar Hinata sedikit gugup dengan tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Arigatou, sebaiknya kita segera naik, salju akan turun sebentar lagi." Dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke memangku Hinata ala bridal style hingga sampai di pinggir kolam. "Cepat ganti bajumu agar tidak kedinginan." Ujar Sasuke, Hinata pun menurutinya dengan berjalan kembali menuju batu tempat tadi ia mengganti baju.

Setelah Hinata menghilang dari pandangannya, tiba-tiba saja kepala Sasuke terasa berdenyut keras, terutama pada goresan di dahinya. Ya Sasuke tidak berbohong pada Hinata jika dia memiliki luka pada dahinya, luka itu digoreskan Kaguya dengan jarum beracun beberapa saat setelah kelahirannya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat menyembuhkan luka tersebut, kecuali sang takdir.

 _Mungkin kutukan itu sudah dimulai..._ batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera melepas ikat kepalanya yang sudah ternodai oleh darah, lalu ia mengenakan baju serta jubahnya sambil mencari obat luka yang sang ibu sudah siapkan jauh-jauh hari sebelum pengembaraannya. Setelah mengoleskan obat tersebut, darah pun berhenti mengalir. Karena ikat kepala Sasuke sudah ternodai darah, ia pun memutuskan untuk menutup rambut mencuatnya dengan tudung jubahnya.

"Kyou-kun..." Hinata tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke pun membalikan tubuhnya, "Kau sudah selesai ?"

Hinata mengangguk lalu mengusap pelan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sasuke, " Ada apa dengan ikat kepalamu ?"

"Ikat kepalaku kotor, tapi tidak masalah, aku masih bisa menutupi lukaku dengan rambutku."

Kepala Hinata bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah memastikan sesuatu, "Kau terlihat lebih tampan jika seperti ini." Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas menanggapi ucapan Hinata sambil memperbaiki tudung jubahnya.

Saat ini Sasuke tengah berjalan menuju istana, sepanjang jalan mengantar Hinata hingga saat ia kembali ke hutan, tidak ada hentinya para penduduk membicarakan tentang sang ratu –yang tidak lain ibu Sasuke- jatuh sakit sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Kakashi -tangan kanan Sasuke- pasti tidak sempat memberitahunya karena kesibukannya mengurusi kerajaan yang genting akibat sang ibu jatuh sakit.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sampai di halam istana, namun ada hal aneh terjadi disana. Semua bunga yang ditanam oleh sang ibu berubah menjadi tanaman berduri yang menjulang tinggi hampir menutupi istana. Para pelayan beraktivitas seperti biasa, mereka seolah tidak menyadari sihir aneh yang menyebar di istana.

Sasuke begegas menuju kamar sang ibu, tanpa permisi ia langsung memasuki kamar sang ibu. Seseorang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang...

"Kaa-san... apa kaa-san baik-baik saja ?" Sasuke melangkah pelan takut membangunkan sang ibu.

Namun tiba-tiba suara tawa mengeikan memenuhi ruangan tesebut, seorang wanita berambut putih dengan tanduk aneh pada kepalanya menyibakan selimut diatas ranjang.

"Pangeran Uchiha, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menghindari kutukanku." Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Kaguya sudah berada dihadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam membatu saat Kaguya menggoreskan jarum beracun pada dahinya untuk kedua kali setelah kelahirannya. Darah segar mengucur dengan deras dari dahinya, Sasuke mengerang saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya.

Kaguya pun bangkit dan tertawa melihat Sasuke yang saat ini tengah menahan sakit pada kepalanya. "Hahahaha... kau benar-benar bodoh, pangeran. Dengan mudahnya kau kembali ke istana untuk menjemput kutukanmu, ah benar ! para peri sialan itu sudah meringankan kutukanku, tapi tetap saja kau akan mati jika tidak ada yang bisa mengobati lukamu." Setelah mengatakannya Kaguya pun keluar dari kamar Mikoto melalui jendela.

"Hinata..." ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang lemah.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu di belakang Sasuke terbuka, Mikoto, Kakashi, dan Fugaku berdiri disana. Mata ketiga orang tersebut terbelalak melihat keadaan Sasuke yang hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan darah menggenang disekitarnya.

"Kami-sama ! Sasuke-kun..." Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah terburu-buru mengabaikan gaunnya yang ternodai oleh darah.

"Kaa-san...Hinata..."

"Sasuke... kenapa kau bisa seperti ini, nak ?" ujar Fugaku dengan nada sedih yang sama sekali tidak ia tutupi.

"Hinata..." dan setelah mengucapkan nya kesadaran Sasuke pun benar-benar menghilang.

Sasuke masih tak sadarkan diri, kini ia terbaring di atas ranjang yang dikelilingi oleh para peri, sama seperti saat kelahirannya 23 tahun yang lalu.

"Peri Ino, bukankah ku berjanji akan memberikan berkat saat putraku sekarat ? kenapa kau tidak lakukan sekarang ?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada nada tajam yang tidak hilang meskipun kesedihan melingkupi hatinya.

"Baiklah yang mulia. Pangeran Sasuke tidak akan mati, dia akan hidup kembali jika seorang gadis yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya mengobati luka pada kening pangeran." Ujar peri ino, ke enam peri yang berada disekitarnya menatap peri Ino dengan tatapan meragukan.

"Apa kau bercanda ? bagaimana kita menemukan gadis yang pangeran cintai dalam keadaan seperti ini ?" bisik peri Sakura.

"Para gadis memang mencintai dan mengagumi pangeran, tetapi gadis mana yang pangeran cintai ? pangeran belum pernah membawa seorang pun gadis saat pesta dansa." Bisik peri Shion, peri lain pun mengangguk membenarkan ucapan peri Shion dan peri Sakura.

"Yang mulia, bukan kah sebelum pangeran tak sadarkan diri ia sempat menyebutkan nama seseorang ?" ujar Kakashi menghentikan bisik-bisik diantara para peri.

"Hi-na-ta." Eja Mikoto. "Ya nama gadis itu Hinata." Ujar Mikoto dengan yakin.

"Dari mana yang mulia yakin jika nama itu adalah nama seorang gadis ?" tanya Kakashi.

"Hinata adalah adikku. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat pangeran bersama adikku di hutan." Ujar Neji yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Sejak Sasuke mulai berkelana, Neji mendapatkan tugas tambahan dimana ia harus mengawasi Sasuke, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya para peri serempak. Neji pun mengangguk.

"Ini perintah, Neji ! cepat bawa adik mu kemari dan bawa obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan putraku." Perintah Fugaku mutlak. Neji pun menundukan tubuhnya lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan istana.

Hinata dan Neji saat ini tengah berjalan terburu-buru melewati lorong di istana. Saat Hinata tengah meracik obat-obatan untuk menyembuhkan luka, tiba-tiba saja Neji muncul di rumahnya dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Neji langsung menarik Hinata menuju kereta kencana yang terparkir manis di depan mansion Hyuuga. Kejadian tersebut mengundang pertanyaan dalam benak Mei dan Saara, namun senyuman licik tidak luntur dari wajah keduanya.

"Nii-san ! sebenarnya ada apa ? kenapa kau membawaku ke istana ?" tanya Hinata sambil terus berusaha mengimbangi langkah Neji.

"Kau akan tahu setelah sampai di kamar pangeran."

"Pangeran ?"

"Ya pangeran, your prince charming." Hinata membisu mendengar ucapan Neji, "Apakah selama ini kau tidak menyadari jika kekasihmu seorang pangeran ?" tanya Neji.

Hinata sedikit memutar bola matanya, "Aku sempat mengiranya, tapi aku takut tebakanku salah dan cerita tidak akan berjalan seperti dalam dongeng yang pernah aku baca."

Neji menepuk dahinya pelan menyadari ucapan Hinata yang benar-benar polos, "Baiklah, kali ini hidupmu akan berakhir denan bahagia seperti dalam dongeng yang pernah kau baca. Tetapi jika pangeran tidak kembali terbangun, ceritamu akan berakhir seperti little mermaid, menjadi buih tak tersisa." Neji menghentikan langkahnya saat sebuah pintu jati besar berdiri dihadapannya, dengan hati-hati Neji membuka pintu tersebut lalu membawa Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu.

Mata Hinata langsung tertuju pada seorang laki-laki yang terbaring diatas ranjang dengan menggunakan setelan serba hitam. Hinata mengenali pria dengan rambut hitam mencuat dengan wajah tirus nan pucat tersebut, namun melihat penampilan Sasuke yang terlihat mewah membuat Hinata meragukan persepsinya bahwa yang terbaring disana adalah Kyousuke, kekasihnya.

"Putri earl Hyuuga, kumohon sembuhkan putraku, hanya kau yang bisa menyembuhkannya." Ujar Mikoto dengan mata sembab. Hinata hendak membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberika hormat pada Mikoto dan Fugaku, namun Mikoto menggeleng dan menahan tubuh Hinata. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, kumohon sembuhkan putraku..." Mikoto kembali terisak sambil memeluk Hinata.

"A-aku akan berusaha..." Hinata pun berjalan mendekati ranjang Sasuke, para peri yang berdiri di sekitarnya sedikit memberikan ruang pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap wajah tertidur Sasuke, wajah tampan Sasuke sedikit terganggu oleh darah yang terus mengalir pada dahinya. Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna merah darah, kemudian mengoleskannya pada luka Sasuke. Hinata mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu membisikan sesuatu pada telinga Sasuke. "Wake up my prince charming, you are not a sleeping handsome. You are prince in my life, you tail anything what you know. So wake up, please. I want to make a sweetest story with you." Setelah selesai mengatakannya Hinata pun menegakan tubuhnya. Hinata masih berharap-harap cemas.

Perlahan darah pada dahi Sasuke berhenti mengalir, jemari tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak, kelopak mata Sasuke perlahan terbuka menampakkan sepasang obisidan yang selalu menatap tanpa keraguan.

Hinata tersenyum kemudian dengan perlahan mendekati Sasuke, "Welcome to world my prince."

Kepala Sasuke bergerak untuk mencari suara Hinata, dan saat ia berhasil menengokan kepalanya ke samping kanan, ia menemukan Hinata tengah tersenyum hangat padanya. "Hinata..." Sasuke berusaha untuk menggapai Hinata.

Namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hinata...a-apa kau akan melanggar janjimu ?" tanya Sasuke terbata.

Hinata perlahan mendekati Sasuke, "Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanmu, bukan ? dan aku tidak akan pernah mengingkarinya."

Suasana haru memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik Hinata, hingga Hinata menindih tubuhnya. "Kau yang mematahkan kutukan itu, arigatou." Ya saat ini Sasuke masih belum menyadari bahwa ia dan Hinata menjadi pusat perhatiaan orang-orang didalam ruangan. "Seperti dalam dongeng yang selalu kau baca, cerita mu akan berakhir bahagia, menikah dengan pangeran diakhir bulan Desember tepat di hari ulang tahun mu."

Hinata membelalakan matanya, "APAAAAAA ?!"

 **END**


End file.
